Internal combustion engines are operable over a limited range of engine speeds. Engines typically must be rotating at least a few hundred revolutions per minute (rpm) to produce power. Since an engine cannot produce power at very low speeds, the engine has traditionally been operated at a predetermined idle speed even while the vehicle is stationary and no power is required. To reduce fuel consumption, it is desirable not to operate the internal combustion engine while the vehicle is stationary such as while waiting at a traffic light. If the engine is stopped when the vehicle is stationary, then the engine must be restarted when the driver indicates a desire to move, generally by releasing the brake pedal and pressing the accelerator pedal. The time required to restart the engine may result in an undesirable delay. For transmissions with a launch clutch, proper control of the torque capacity of the launch clutch is important to minimize the delay.